


Good Old Days

by CeciliaShipsALot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asian Stephen Strange, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Clint Barton in the vents, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Game Night, Hearing Impaired Clint Barton, I try to keep it as happy as possible, IronStrange, Irondad, LGBT, LGBTQ, Language, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Not Burnt Wade Wilson, Past Pepperony, Peter Parker - Freeform, Reckless Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Science Bros, Spideypool - Freeform, Steve Rogers isn't an old man, Stucky - Freeform, Supreme Family, The Avengers - Freeform, The Good Old Days, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Thor has a poptart addiction, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Worthy Peter Parker, Worthy Steve Rogers, but sometimes i vent and cry, endgame fixer?, living in avengers tower, morgan stark - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, partially deaf clint barton, spiderson, steve rogers - Freeform, thorbruce, tony stark - Freeform, young wade wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaShipsALot/pseuds/CeciliaShipsALot
Summary: Okay so basically I can't cope with anything! Therefore! An Avengers AU where they all live in the tower(Clint's only there sometimes because of his family), are bros, ships are good, and of course, Thor has a poptart addiction.





	Good Old Days

It was a cold chilly morning in New York when a shrill cry broke through the tower.

"Who ate all the Lucky Charms?" Someone screamed from the kitchen. Natasha, Steve, Tony, and Stephen ran down the stairs. They were greeted by the sigh of Peter, crumpled on the kitchen floor, empty box in hand. "If you finished them, why didn't you throw the box away? Why would you give me hope?" He whispered.

"Okay Pete." Tony said walking over to him. "it's okay." Tony looked to Stephen for help. He only shrugged in response and walked over to grab the box from peter. 

"Think I might know..." Natasha mumbles. Steve turns to her and raises his eyebrows. "Clint..." Steve nods his head and looks around for him.

"Do you want a bagel? Some cheerios? How about Frosted Flakes?" Tony asks and lifts Peter up.

"But...I wanted Lucky charms, you don't understand. That's why I got out of bed this morning." Peter looks at Tony, true hurt in his eyes at his father figures misunderstanding.

"-Kid." Tony started but honestly didn't have the energy for this right now.

It was then that Clint walks in, bowl in hand, humming to himself quite loudly due to him not putting in his hearing aids yet. The room stood still, everybody trying to stay quiet.

"You..."Peter accused, voice quiet and demeaning.

"Huh?" Clint asked.

"Why? Would you? Put back the box? If it was empty?" Peter went on.

Clint narrowed his eyes, trying to think of what he was talking about. He racked his brain for a though of what he's done.

"The Lucky Charms?" Peter yells

Clint's eye slowly widen and his mouth opens. He looks for words but comes up with none.

"That's what I thought." Peter spat and walked out. "Fluorine, Uranium, Carbon, Potassium you!" 

Tony tried not to laugh, while Stephen snickered.

"What? What'd he say?" Clint asked, looking around the room for help.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick Stucky rant section. Okay? Okay. Even if you don't ship Stucky, understand that every single movie in the Captain America Trilogy is based around Steve saving Bucky in one form or another. So, in Endgame when Bucky came back from the soulstone...HOW THE HELL WAS STEVE NOT LIKE "OMFG I MISSED YOU" LIKE. BITCH! okay im done rn goodbye :(
> 
> Okay Also I know this chapter is short but eheh oh well.


End file.
